The present invention relates to a single use glue dispensing package and more particularly pertains to a package which preserves a small quantity of glue until needed, and dispenses the same for use on a single application.
The use of glue dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, glue dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing glue are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,763 to Mims discloses a glue applicator capable of minimizing the formation of glue drops. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,700 to Cromeens and U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,982 to Niksich disclose additional glue applicator devices.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a single use glue dispensing package which effectively preserves a small quantity of glue until needed, for dispensing the glue for use on a single application.
In this respect, the single use glue dispensing package according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing a small quantity of glue for use on a single application.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which can be used for dispensing a small quantity of glue for use on a single application. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent it the known types of glue dispensing devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved single use glue dispensing package. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of individual packets removably coupled together to form a single sheet. Each of the individual packets have a free outer edge and opposed side edges. Each of the individual packets are coupled with the single sheet by perforations to facilitate easy removal of the individual packets from the single sheet. Each of the packets have a bottle-shaped pouch formed therein. Each pouch holds a small quantity of glue therein, and is lined with a preservative for keeping the glue from hardening, congealing, or otherwise solidifying prior to use. Each pouch has tapered outer ends abutting the free outer edge of the of the packets. The free outer edge is formed with a lateral perforation whereby the removal of the free outer edge will open the tapered outer ends of the pouches to allow the glue to be removed therefrom. The individual packets each are formed with a pair of opposed diagonal perforations extending from the free outer edge to the opposed side edges.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which has all the advantages of the prior art glue dispensing devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a single use glue dispensing package economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package for preserving a small quantity of glue until ready for use, and dispensing for use on a single application.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved single use glue dispensing package including a plurality of individual packets removably coupled together to form a single sheet. Each of the individual packets have a free outer edge and opposed side edges. Each of the packets have a pouch formed therein. Each pouch holds a small quantity of glue therein, and is lined with a glue preservative. Each pouch has tapered outer ends abutting the free outer edge of the of the packets. The free outer edge is formed with a lateral perforation whereby the removal of the free outer edge will open the tapered outer ends of the pouches to allow the glue to be removed therefrom.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.